Tout était parfait
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Quand des manipulations prennent fin, beaucoup de bouleversements peuvent arriver. Et pas toujours ceux que l'on pense...


**Coucou!Une OS sorti de mon esprit qui n'accepte pas la fin de Twilight ni le traitement infligé à mon personnage favoris. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Bonne lecture!**

"Je pars. Ne me cherchez pas. Non, Edward. N'essaye pas de me convaincre de rester, ce serait perdre ton temps. Je suis resté loin de mon âme sœur trop longtemps. Il est temps que je mette fin à ça" déclara Carlisle en regardant sa famille.

Toute la famille Cullen était réunie dans le salon. Esmée sanglotait dans les bras de Rosalie et de Bella. Renesmée se serrait fort contre Jacob en pleurant doucement, ses larmes mouillant le torse d'un quileute ahuri. Quand aux autres, ils observaient Carlisle avec un air de totale imcompréhension. Alice avait pensé deux ans plus tôt, après le départ des Volturis, qu'ils seraient tout heureux ensemble en famille. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'Esmée ne puisse pas être l'âme sœur de Carlisle! Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu venir? pensait-elle.

"Je vous laisse tous mes biens immobiliers ainsi que mes comptes, reprit Carlisle. J'ai déjà récupéré les affaires que je voulais emporter avec moi. Ce n'est pas de votre faute mais de la mienne et j'assumerai toutes les conséquences de mon départ, même si cela veut dire que vous devez me haïr. Mon âme sœur a bien trop souffert...Soyez heureux, tous. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande."

Puis, Carlisle regarda une dernière fois chaque membre de son clan avant de se diriger dehors. Il monta dans sa voiture et partir rapidement, laissant toute sa famille effondrée par son départ.

50 ans plus tard...

Ce jour-là était prévu le grand bal des vampires. Ce bal, organisé par les Volturi, avait lieu tous les cinquante ans environ. Ces festivités rassemblaient tous les vampires et clans vampiriques pendant le temps d'une soirée car tout le monde aimait les Volturi. Ce bal servait à énormément de choses: rencontrer les nouveaux vampires et les nouveaux clans, nouer des alliances, conclure des affaires, revoir des amis ou tout simplement se détendre et s'amuser avec ses congénères. Il se passait toujours quelque chose de palpitant lors du bal. Lors du dernier bal, cinquante ans plus tôt, une affaire avait était révélée par le retour de l'âme sœur du roi des vampires. Trois jours avant le bal, Eleazar, étant sous la protection d'un bouclier mental d'une jeune vampire du clan Denali, avait découvert Vladimir possédait un don: le don de manipulation mentale. Il l'avait découvert lorsque les Roumains avaient attaqué Volterra. Il était venu rendre visite à son ancienne famille et prendre de leurs nouvelles. La nouvelle Denali possédant un bouclier protégeant des manipulations mentales lui avait ainsi permit de voir le don de Vladimir. Il avait juste eu le temps de courir les prévenir que les Roumains saccageaient la ville. Tous les Volturi présent ce jour-là, sous les ordres d'Aro, avaient combattus les Roumains et leur armée. Ils gagnèrent le combat sans aucune perte. Les Volturi s'entraînaient souvent ce qui leur permettait de toujours être au meilleur d'eux-mêmes. L'armée de nouveau-nés avaient vite étaient détruites sauf trois nouveau-nés à qui Aro avait décidé de donner une deuxième chance. L'armée des Roumains et les loups-garous se firent aussi rapidement détruire que les nouveau-nés. Aro était un véritable stratège et un excellent chef de guerre, malgré le fait qu'il avait failli mourir par la trahison de son âme sœur. Il avait fait ressortir le meilleur chez les Volturis assurant ainsi sa victoire. C'était après le combat qu'Eleazar expliqua sa découverte à Aro Les Roumains eurent droit à un procès et ils furent reconnus coupables de nombreux violations des lois. Lorsque Vladimir est mort, suite à la décision des trois frères, toutes ses manipulations mentales s'arrêtèrent. Vladimir avait en réalité manipulé tous les vampires pour leur faire croire que les Volturi étaient mauvais et leur perdre ainsi des soutiens. C'est ainsi que tous les vampires reprirent conscience de la réalité trois jours avant le bal. Pendant celui-ci, les explications avaient choqués tous les vampires présents qui s'en voulurent de s'être fait avoir. Ils présentèrent tous des excuses aux Volturi car en réalité, les Volturi étaient justes et bons. Ils font régner la paix et la sécurité pour le monde vampirique. Ils sont très aimés. C'est ainsi que pendant le précédent bal, l'âme sœur d'Aro fit son apparition après 400 ans d'absence avec Didyme, l'âme sœur de Marcus et sœur d'Aro. Ils se souvenaient tous à présent de lui et de l'état dans lequel Aro avait plongé après qu'il l'ait quitté. C'est là, que son compagnon raconta son histoire et celle de Didyme qui avait était kidnappée par les Roumains et garder captive. C'est ainsi que le bal fut le plus heureux de tous car il marquait la fin des Roumains et de leurs manipulations diverses et variées mais aussi le retour de l'âme sœur d'Aro et de Marcus et du mariage avec 400 ans de retard d'Aro et de son compagnon.

Les Masen, anciennement Cullen, n'étaient pas venu à ce bal et avait donc appris toute l'affaire grâce au Denalis. Ils avaient bien reçus l'invitation une semaine avant mais cinq jours plus tard, Carlisle partait. Cette fois-ci, les Masen étaient venus. Il n'y avait qu'Edward, le chef du clan, Bella et Esmée qui avaient insisté pour venir. Les autres étaient restés à la maison car ils y avaient des nomades qui menaçait Forks et ils avaient décidé d'aider les loups à les faire partir. Edward portait une rose blanche sur la poche de sa veste pour signifier qu'il était le chef du clan. Les Masen n'avaient guère prêtaient attention à l'époque de l'identité de l'âme sœur d'Aro et avait écouté d'une oreille distraite le récit des évènements fait par les Denali. Ils étaient trop touché par le départ de Carlisle et trop occupés à essayer de réconforter Esmée pour penser à d'autres choses. Edward et Bella discutaient avec les sœurs Denali pendant qu'Esmée, derrière eux, observait l'assemblée de vampire amassée dans l'immense salle de bal. Elle était venue au bal avec l'excuse de vouloir se changer les idées mais Esmée espérait secrètement revoir Carlisle et peut-être même le récupérer. Elle avait hâte de le voir et redoutait aussi ce moment. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à l'âme sœur de Carlisle mais elle était pourtant sûre qu'il s'était trompé et que c'était elle son âme sœur. Soudain, les portes d'argent en haut des escaliers menant à la salle de bal s'ouvrirent, annonçant l'arrivée imminente du roi des vampires, de ses deux frères et de leurs compagnons respectifs. Ce fut d'abord l'entrée de Marcus et de Didyme qui étaient resplendissants du bonheur retrouvé. Puis vinrent Caius et sa femme, souriant narquoisement en regardant son frère. Le quatuor tourna alors la tête pour observer l'entrée de leur frère. Un air de tendresse et de protection émanait du visage de tous les Volturi qui fixait les portes, attendant l'arrivée du couple. C'est alors qu'Aro et son âme sœur apparurent et descendirent majestueusement les escaliers, une aura de puissance, d'amour, de protection et de tendresse entourant le couple.

Plusieurs heures plus tard...

Pov Aro

Mio amore et moi avions rencontré tous les vampires et les différents clans sauf le clan Masen. J'avais préféré le rencontrer en dernier car nous aurions sûrement énormément de choses sur lesquelles discuter. Mio amore avait été stressé toute la soirée malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le détendre. Nous étions entrain de danser un slow et je lui murmurai des "tutta va bene" dans le creux de l'oreille quand je l'entrainai vers les Masen. Ce serait le clan le plus difficile à traiter mais je ne pouvais pas repousser sans cesse l'échéance. Une fois devant eux, pour éviter tout silence pesant, je décidé d'engager la conversation:

"Bonjour M. Masen. Je suis ravi que vous et votre clan ayez pu venir. Je vous remercie d'être présent malgré les problèmes que vous vivez chez vous. Est-ce pour cela que tous les membres de votre famille ne sont pas présents? Auriez-vous besoin d'aide?

-Je vous remercie mais nous nous en sortirons tout seul, je pense. Si jamais nous n'y arrivons pas, je vous préviendrai. Je suis ravie d'être ici. Nous avons appris par les Denalis ce qui s'est passé il y a un demi-siècle. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à vous et votre compagnon, ainsi qu'à votre frère Marcus et sa compagne.

-Merci beaucoup Edward. Cela me va droit au cœur."

Je m'étais moi aussi beaucoup inquiété pour cette rencontre même si je l'avais mieux caché que lui. Je savais qu'Edward serait celui qui comprendrait sans doute le plus notre histoire. Je m'étais préparé à toutes les réactions de la part de sa famille. Quand j'avais vu qu'ils n'étaient seulement que trois mon stress avait diminué un peu. Mais mon soulagement n'avait été que de courte durée quand j'avais vu qu'Esmée était présente. J'avais prié pour qu'elle ne soit pas là mais mes prières n'avait apparemment pas était entendues. Je m'étais préparé à beaucoup de choses de sa part mais l'intensité de son regard me frappa de plein fouet. Je reculai sous lui. Il était rempli de haine, de mépris, de vengeance. Elle semblait m'accuser de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le départ de son ex-mari. Serait-ce de ma faute? Elle sourit quand elle me vit reculer. Mio amore, ne comprenant pas mon attitude, me regarda et suivit la direction de mon regard. Ses traits s'éclairèrent avant de se durcir. Puis il me regarda à nouveau et il s'adoucit considérablement avant de me murmurer:

"Aro, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. C'était ma décision de partir et si quelqu'un doit être blamé, ce sont les Roumains et surtout Vladimir. Pas toi, mio amore."

Il me sourit doucement et me prends la main avant de m'envoyer des pensées réconfortantes et les souvenirs de ses cinquante dernières années. Je finis par me détendre et me rappeler que ce n'était pas ma faute mais celle des Roumains. Mon compagnon, me tenant toujours la main, se tourna vers Esmée et la toisa froidement. Aucun Volturi n'allait intervenir et ce à ma demande. C'était à nous de régler ça. Mais je savais qu'à la moindre menace, ils seraient là pour nous défendre. Il reprit la parole d'une voix glaciale et dit à Esmée:

"Oui, Esmée, l'âme sœur d'Aro Volturi c'est bien moi, Carlisle Cullen. Et je suis fier de dire que je suis le compagnon d' Aro. Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un pour ton malheur adresse toi à moi ou va en enfer demander des comptes à Vladimir. Il y a plus de 400 ans, je suis allé à Volterra dans le but de rencontrer les vampires y résidant. Quand j'ai croisé le regard d'Aro, j'ai compris qui il était pour moi. Et notre histoire a commencé. Des années plus tard, notre mariage était en pleine préparation. Mais je n'étais qu'un égoïste à l'époque et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais et je voulais essayer de me retrouver. Je devais faire le deuil de mon ancienne vie et accepter le fait que je sois un vampire et que je me nourrisse d'humain. Car oui, je me nourris d'humains. Comme tous les nouveau-nés, je me nourrissais d'humains. Mais un vampire m'a croisé dans une ruelle et m'a dit d'aller à Volterra rencontrer le roi des vampires qui m'apprendre à contrôler cette soif. Et Aro l'a fait. Je ne tue pas d'humain. On prélevait du sang aux humains et je buvais dans ses poches de sang. Maintenant, on achète des poches de sang et je me nourris à partir d'elles. Mais à l'époque, j'avais du mal à me défaire de mon ancienne vie humaine. J'aimais Aro de tout mon être mais je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je suis donc parti un soir pour pouvoir réfléchir. Mon départ ne devait qu'être temporaire. Et sur ma route, j'ai rencontré Vladimir et sa compagne. Elle possédait le don de voir qui était votre âme sœur. Les Roumains avaient déjà atteint Aro en kidnappant sa sœur et en plongeant son frère dans un état de deuil incommensurable. Mais là, il l'atteignait encore plus profondément en s'attaquant à son âme sœur. J'étais jeune et je ne comprenais pas la force du lien qui me liait à Aro. Aro avait senti la douleur de l'éloignement physique mais pas moi dans mon égoïsme. C'est là que Vladimir eu cette idée horrible: me faire oublier qui était mon âme sœur, me faire devenir végétarien et méprisant ceux qui se nourrissait d'humain et surtout, me faire tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et l'épouser. Malheureusement, tu passais dans la ruelle à ce moment-là et ils mirent leur plan en action. Ils manipulèrent nos esprits pour nous faire croire que je t'avais sauvé la vie à l'hôpital et moi pour que je croie que tu étais ton âme sœur. Dans sa manipulation, Vladimir s'assura que je ne ressente pas la douleur d'Aro ni celle due à ma trahison et à mon éloignement. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais des 400 ans de douleur atroce et inimaginable que j'ai infligé à Aro par pur égoïsme! Alors, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne quitterai pas Aro, Esmée. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu le mérite et tu seras heureuse mais ma place est ici au côté d'Aro. "

Esmée regardait Carlisle des yeux ronds. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais imaginé ça. Puis elle regarda, cherchant sans doute à s'excuser. Mais je ne faisais pas attention à elle. Je regardais Carlisle. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait pour ses 400 ans d'absence mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là. Même Caius, qui avait pourtant juré de le faire souffrir comme il me faisait souffrir, avait reconnu que ce n'était pas de sa faute et lui avait pardonné. Tout le monde lui avait pardonné mais lui semblait croire qu'il n'était pas digne de ce pardon. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il avait parfois ce regard douloureux en m'observant. Je finis par lui toucher le bras et il tourna la tête vers moi. Il n'avait plus d'expression froide, impassible ou colérique sur son visage. Juste une grande douleur et des remords. Bella, voyant dans quel état nous étions tous les deux fit un signe à Edward et emmena Esmée vers la sortie. Edward, comprenant que nous avions besoin d'être seul et qu'il devait s'occuper d'Esmée, nous fit une révérence et s'en alla rejoindre sa femme. Nous étions l'un contre l'autre, nos fronts se touchant, communiquant à travers mon don. Carlisle finit par dire quelque chose à Caius qui hocha le tête et il m'entraina hors de la salle de bal. Une fois dans un des couloirs, il me poussa dans une alcôve et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et j'en fit tout autant. A travers nos mains liées, il m'envoyait des pensées remplies d'amour, de tendresse et de pardon. Je finis par l'embrasser tendrement, lui montrant que mon pardon lui était acquis. Pour la première en cinquante ans, je crois qu'il accepta le fait qu'il n'était pas le responsable et il parut en un instant, beaucoup plus soulagé, un immense poids sur ses épaules en moins. Il finit par m'embrasser dans le cou. Cela prendrait du temps pour qu'il se pardonne complètement mais une chose était sûr: tout était parfait.


End file.
